Requirement of the Holidays
by Rowena Tempest
Summary: It's Christmas holidays and Draco has a confession to make to Ron. But will Ron be open-minded about the confession or will he act like nothing has happened at all? dm/rw you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. the wonderful, amazing J.K. Rowling owns pretty much everything in this story. Characters... Setting... Just not the scenario. And she probably even thinks about this stuff. **

"Bug off, Malfoy."

"What's wrong, Weasel-King? Scared I'll bite now that your protector is gone?"

It was Christmas holidays and Ron was caught unawares by Malfoy. Ron woke up earlier than normal, and Harry was still asleep so he decided to borrow a school owl and send Christmas packages home.

"Yeah, Malfoy, that's _exactly_ what it is." Ron rolled his eyes and continued on his way. Upon reaching the owlery, Ron realized there were faint footsteps following his own echoing clomps. He grinned, expecting to see Lavender Brown once he turned around.

"You look very happy to see me, Weasley." Draco's eyes lingered on the middle of Ron's robes where an area had become more erect than normal.

"In your dreams, ferret-fag." Ron blushed his signature shade of deep red, virtually eliminating all of his facial freckles.

"Easy, Weasle." Malfoy shoved his hand in the pocket where he kept his wand. "Wouldn't want to upset me, now do you?" He gave a huge, obviously fake, yawn for no particular reason. "After all, it's not right to pick on the guy that came out about his sexuality. What would Dumbledore say?" He smirked.

Ron rushed to turn back around and pretending to look for an owl.

"Just go on, Malfoy."

Without a word, to Ron's surprise, Draco did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: Not my anything. J.K. Rowling's everything. You people know the drill.**

Later that day at lunch, Ron was quieter than usual. This didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

"What is it, Ron? You and Lavender have a big fight?" she mocked the "casual" relationship, if you could call it casual.

Ron shook his head and glanced over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy, normally seated between Crabbe and Goyle, was skulking at the end of the table. The two troll-like boys had abandoned Malfoy when he officially "came out."

"Did Malfoy say something to you?" Harry noticed Ron's glance, but failed to notice that Malfoy glanced back at Ron and the two boys' eyes met for a split second.

Ron blushed to his red roots and once more shook his head. "No. No, he didn't."

"Well if he does say something…" Harry trailed off because a large group of girls walked by, earning his watchful eye.

"Just forget it, Harry. It's not like he can permanently damage me with his words." Still, Ron couldn't forget the twinkle of amusement in Malfoy's eyes when Malfoy noticed his erection. Nor could Ron forget the glance the two of them just shared. He mentally beat himself up, trying to force himself to forget both moments, and trying to force himself to get the blonde Slytherin out of his head. It wasn't right to have sexual thoughts about a guy, especially if you were a Gryffindor and he a Slytherin.

"Stop drooling, Weasley. It's unattractive, and no one wants to see the inside of your mouth when you have food in it." Draco's crotch came into Ron's view, causing Ron to look up suddenly.

"What the bloody hell do you want, Malfoy?" Ron spurted off, wanting desperately to use any number of words that would make even a sailor blush.

"You dropped this earlier in the owlery. Thought it was important." Without another word, Draco pranced off, his well-rounded, firm behind swaying almost as smoothly as any girl's.

Ron stuck the folded piece of paper into his pocket, assuming it was just another of the many letters from Lavender that he had been getting lately.

"Why would he want to give you something that you dropped? Is the little gay ferret trying to be nice to us now or something?" Harry came out of his stupor caused by daydreams of all the curvy girls walking by to insult Malfoy.

Hermione, knowing full well what had just passed between Draco and Ron, snapped at Harry to shut it and leave Ron alone.

Taking the argument that ensued as his cue to get away as quick as possible, Ron grabbed a bit of the dessert that had just popped up onto the table and left. Once in the Great Hall, he unfolded the letter to see which he had dropped. However, instead of a letter from Lavender, it was a letter from someone else, in a more elegant script than hers.

_Meet me at the entrance to the Room of Requirement_

_at five o'clock. I feel that we have important things to discuss._

The note was unsigned, but Ron had a feeling who it was from.


	3. Chapter 3

**You know the drill. I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns it all. **

Draco was filled with jitters similar to the kind any normal guy has before a date, but Draco wasn't normal.

He paced back and forth in front of the wall concealing the Room of Requirement, chastising himself for even thinking that Ron would beet him.

Right when he considered leaving, Malfoy heard Ron's clomps coming down the hall. His heart beat so fast he was afraid of a heart attack.

Ron had a lump in his throat, and felt more awkward about his size than usual. "So, Malfoy, I suppose you wrote that note in hopes that you could poke fun at me some more?"

Draco hesitated for a second, teetering on the edge. He wondered if he should go through with his plan or take the lie.

I think I'm in love." He jumped off the cliff into the abyss of not knowing. He rushed to get the Room open and pushed a shocked Ron n and followed quickly behind.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron asked, coming out of his initial shock. The Room of Requirement had transformed itself into a magnificently huge room. The walls were covered with alternating crimson and emerald cloth panels. Candles surrounded the room, and a king-sized bed was placed in the center up against the far wall.

The bed was clothed in the finest silk bed sheets, a thin but warm blanket covering the sheets. The blanket had panels of the same fabric as the wall coverings.

"What the hell?" Ron repeated, looking in Malfoy's eyes.

"Weasley…" He stepped closer to Ron, his breathing shallow but heavy. "Ron," he said with finality and care etched in his voice.

"You called me Ron."

"Yes, I suppose I did. But I'm not here just to prove I know your first name."

"What are you here for, then?"

Draco hesitated, and then took Ron's warm, awkward hands into his own pale, cold ones. "I think I love you, Ron. I don't know why. I don't understand my feelings just like you don't understand them. But they're there. And I think that you have feelings for me as well."

Ron sputtered for a few moments, and then exploded. "Like hell, I have feelings for you! You think I'm some gay like you? Guess what, Malfoy, I'm not!" With that, Ron ran from the Room of Requirement and headed to his dormitory.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer (once again) i own nothing, it belongs to J.K. Rowling. Her muses just decided to visit me for the week and plant dirty little schemes in my head**

"Thinks I'm gay… Has feelings for me… I'll show him. Damn it!" Ron had made the hangings around his bed fall as he tried to climb on his mattress to think.

"Something wrong, Ron?" Harry poked his head out of his hangings.

Ron looked at him sullenly and told Harry to go pleasure himself with rather rude wording.

"Don't need to, mate." Harry glanced behind him and then back at Ron. "Duty calls." As he hid his face once more, a female's giggling could be heard.

Confusion crossed Ron's face, then understanding. "Ginny?" he yelled, furious. He jumped off his bed and wrenched Harry's hangings back. "Ginny, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Ron tried to keep his anger in mind, but the sight of Harry naked pushed all anger out of his mind. "Harry, you're supposed to be my friend! What do you think you're doing?" His anger rekindled as he saw his naked sister struggling for her clothes. Ron stormed off from this scene just as he did from the scene with Draco, deciding a shower would calm him down.

To his misfortune, the nearest shower had already been occupied by one Draco Malfoy.

Ron chose the shower stall farthest away from the one Draco was using and began undressing. He adjusted the temperature of the water faucets and propped his hands against the shower wall. He let the water fall like rain into his hair, reveling in the feeling of it on his face. He failed to hear the squeak of Malfoy's water being turned off because the pulse of water on his neck and back soothed him.

"You look so happy." Draco was standing right beside Ron, and Ron thanked whoever was watching down on him that Draco had decided to loosely and lowly wrap a towel around his hips before speaking. "No, not happy. Calm. Like that water is your lover almost." He left it unspoken, but Ron knew that Draco wished he had the same privilege as the water.

"I'm not… gay… you know." Ron said, cutting the water off.

"It's understandable. You like girls. But you could be bisexual. It is an option, you know." Draco toyed with one of his blonde locks, twirling it between the fingers on his left hand.

"It's an option that I don't want to consider." Ron pushed passed Draco and grabbed a towel, quickly wrapping it around his hips in the same way Draco did, only tighter.

"Fine. But if the option does open," Draco let his towel fall and started slowly putting on his clothes, "don't forget that I exist."

Ron waited until Malfoy left, and then followed the blonde with his eyes. "Damn. Bisexual. Could I really be…? No. I can't." Still, Ron couldn't ignore the fact that seeing Draco completely naked had given him a full hard-on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. Don't even for one second think that I own it. Because I don't.**

"Watch it, Malfoy!" Draco had accidentally bumped into Harry on the way to dinner.

"Oh, gee, Potter, I'm sorry. Please, won't you forgive me? Let me lick your shoes, massage your back?" Malfoy mocked Harry. Ron, who was beside Harry's side as usual, glanced at Malfoy and quickly looked away.

"What's the matter, Weasley?" Draco smirked and then sauntered away, glancing back only to see Ron hypnotized by the slow, luxurious swaying that his hips had started.

When Malfoy was out of sight, Harry turned on Ron. "What the hell was that all about? The way he looked at you, why the hell was he looking at you like that? And don't even try to tell me that you weren't looking at his ass before he turned around and looked at you again."

Ron blushed a deep crimson and turned away, mumbling, "Don't even worry about it, you wouldn't understand."

"Don't worry about it? Ron, you're my best mate, so don't go on leaving me in the dark about this mess. I have a right to know. I have a right-"

"Yeah, you have a right, don't you? Just like I have the right to tell you off for sleeping with my sister. My sister, Harry, and you couldn't even at least give me a hint that you two were… were…" Ron let out a yell of frustration and pounded his fist on the nearest doorframe. After taking a few deep breaths and calming down, Ron continued. "You didn't have the decency to tell me you were sleeping with my sister, even though I had a right to know, so why the bloody hell should I tell you what is going on with me and Malfoy, not there is anything going on, but still. You don't tell me about your 'conquests' and I won't tell you about my… my problems."

"Slow down, Ron, I'm sorry. I would've told you, you know, but I figured you would've been pissed at me. Okay?"

"What's up with you two now?" Hermione had just shown up to interrupt the conversation.

"Nothing," Ron muttered, speeding up slightly in his walking so he didn't have to walk beside Harry.

Speeding up also, Hermione caught up with him. "What's up with you, Ron? You and Harry aren't talking as much as you two normally do."

"It's none of your business, Hermione. You're a girl, you wouldn't understand."

Hermione blushed and let words rush out of her mouth that she had been meaning to say. "I know you're mad at Harry for doing what he did with Ginny, but you can't use that as an excuse as to why you're in such a foul mood, Ron. You're in a foul mood because... because you can't decide if you like Malfoy or not."

Ron stopped suddenly and Hermione bumped into him. "What? What are you talking about, Hermione? You can't possibly think that I... that Malfoy... What?" he stuttered.

"I may be a girl, Ron, but that doesn't make me blind," Hermione said. "I can tell that you like Malfoy, and I can pretty much assure you that he likes you. I see the way you look at him, the way he looks at you. You may not be gay, Ron, but you could be bisexual. I hate to break it to you, but it's not the end of the world just because you might like a guy."

"I wish it were that easy, Hermione. I really wish it was. But could you imagine how Harry would act if he knew that I might like his enemy? It's like openly declaring that I'm in love with You-Know-Who and I'm going to join the Death Eaters just because of that! I won't do it, Hermione. I'm not going to do Harry that way."

"Even though he betrayed you and didn't tell you about what he and Ginny do when you're not there?" Hermione smirked, knowing she made a good point. Ron didn't have a reply. "Come on, Ron, it's not like Harry is your master or anything!"

Ron immediately shut up, knowing that, like all other times before this, Hermione was right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sadly, I do not own the characters, setting, etc. J.K. Rowling does, the lucky... woman. **

"Ron." A familiar voice caught Ron unawares as he was searching the castle to relieve himself of boredom. He turned around quickly, curious as to who was speaking.

"Oh. Malfoy."

The other boy ran a hand through his sleek blonde hair and smiled ever so slightly. "You can call me Draco, you know. It doesn't bother me."

"But it bothers me."

"Why?"

Ron didn't speak for a moment, but then-"I don't know. It just does."

"You're lying," Malfoy accused. "You're scared of what Potter would think, aren't you?" Comprehension dawned on Malfoy's face, and blushes stained Ron's. "You are! And that's why you're not admitting to yourself that you could like boys! Damn you, Harry. Even when you're not around you ruin my happiness," he cursed Ron's missing friend.

"Draco." Ron tried the name out, foreign on his tongue. Draco looked into his eyes, as if he were testing the other boy.

Suddenly he lunged in for a kiss, but stopped two inches from Ron's face. Draco slowly placed his two trembling hands onto Ron's hips and pulled himself closer.

As a reaction, Ron grabbed Draco's forearms and gently tightened his grip, causing his fingernails to cut crescents into Draco's arms.

Draco winced slightly, sucking in air quickly as Ron smirked at him.

"You're gonna have to pay for that, Weasley." With that, Draco got closer to Ron than he had ever been, tasting his soul, his flesh, his every being.

Ron quickly tired of the soul-searching kiss and attempted to make it a more aggressive type, struggling against Draco's lips and teeth with his tongue.

Draco moaned and broke loose from the kiss. He looked deep into Ron's eyes once more. "Maybe we should... um... go somewhere where we won't be interrupted?"

Ron smiled and grabbed Draco's hand, winding his fingers tightly with the blonde's. He led Draco to the corridor of their first meeting. The two opened the Room of Requirement and quickly rushed inside, barely able to stop themselves from attacking the other.

Ron rushed to get Draco on the bed, but Draco stopped him and smirked. "Didn't you say you didn't like boys?" Ron gave him a look that clearly said shut the hell up and pushed Draco onto the bed.

"Anxious, are we?" Draco placed his hands on Ron's sides and suddenly rolled on top. He removed his hands to right beside Ron's head.

"No, but I believe you are," Ron said, his eyes grazing down to the bulge in Draco's pants.

"Of course I'm anxious, Weasel. I've dreamt of this moment for months. Hell, probably years." He traced Ron's jawline and rested his fingers on the redhead's plump lips. The two locked eyes for what felt like an eternity but was really only three seconds when Ron took the resting fingers into his mouth and began gently sucking and biting simultaneously.

Draco was distracted momentarily by this and failed to notice Ron had taken the blonde's firm ass in his hands and forced Draco's body closer to his own. That is, he failed to notice it until he felt Ron's erection pressing hard into his own. He moaned, the sensation of Ron at his fingers and the thought of his body so close to Ron's being almost too much to bear.

All too soon, Ron's mouth let go of his fingers. "I can't do this, Mal- Draco. I... I just can't."

"What the hell, Ron? You can't just leave me hanging like this."

"Actually, I can. You fail to realize who my best friend is. You know, Harry Potter? Your enemy?" Ron explained as he straightened the wrinkles out of his clothes and combed his fingers through his hair.

"Ron, sit down. Let me explain something." Draco grabbed Ron's hand and pulled Ron onto the bed beside him into a sitting position--which was an unfortunate position in Draco's mind. "The first four years of school, I hated Potter because he was Harry Potter. But then I came to realize that I hated him for an entirely different reason."

"Why's that?" Ron asked curiously.

"He was your best mate. And in the same house as you. Meaning he sleeps in the same room with you, probably in the bed right beside yours, but doesn't even realize how fascinating you are!"

"Fascinating?"

"Yes, Ron, fascinating. Not only visually," Draco's eyes slid down Ron's frame, "But also in your personality. Lavender has no idea what she gave up."

Ron looked down, examining the intricate patterns on Drao's palms, tracing each and every detail. Finally he spoke. "I want to do this, Draco, I really do. But you have to let me talk to Harry first."

Before Draco could agree, Ron got up and once again left Draco in the Room of Requirement by himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't know what else to list here that I don't own, so everything she owns I thusly disclaim. Go me for disclaiming. Yayness and the like.**

"Harry, we need to talk."

"Not right now, Ron."

"Yes, right now. It's important."

Harry dropped his Invisibility Cloak (apparently he was going somewhere) and sighed heavily. "What, Ron?" He took in Ron's disheveled appearance and grinned. "Finally found another girl?"

Ron blushed. "Not exactly. I don't know how to explain this to be truthful."

"Just tell me already, okay Ron? I'm meeting Gi-… I'm meeting someone." Harry picked up the cloak and began brushing dust off of it. He laid it on his bed and looked at Ron expectantly.

"You may want to um… sit down?" Ron said in more of a question than a suggestion.

Harry sat down and waited for Ron to do likewise before repeating his request. "Tell me."

"I think that maybe… there's a possibility that… I have a chance of being… bisexual." Ron spit the last word out with such a rush that Harry barely understood it. Barely.

"Bisexual? What the bloody hell? You telling me that my best mate… you're… gay?"

"Not gay, Harry. Bisexual."

Harry looked Ron over once more. "You don't look it, mate. Your clothes are off for one. Too mismatched. You need to be more coordinated, more in style."

Ron looked surprised. "And you know this how?"

"Look at Malfoy. Or have you been looking at Malfoy all this time?" Ron's face turned even more crimson and Harry caught on. "You and Malfoy? Ron! Look at me!" Ron had turned away. "Ron! If you like him just tell me, okay? Damn! But you could've picked a better guy. And not a Slytherin."

"You're taking this rather well considering how much you degraded Draco for it." Ron struggled for words.

"That's because- Wait a minute, did you just call him Draco? Oh hell, something _is _going on! I knew it!" Harry jumped up and ran out to the top of the stairs leading to their dormitory. "Hermione! Hermione, get yourself in here now!"

Hermione, who was in deep conversation with a younger Gryffindor, looked up to the stairs and said, "Can't you wait a minute? I'm kind of busy here."

"It can't wait, Hermione. It's… it's about Ron!"

Hermione looked up suddenly and apparently told the young Gryffindor that his problems could wait before running up the stairs. "Ron?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Ron told me, Hermione. Surely you had some sort of suspicion about this?"

"Yes, Harry, I did have a suspicion. ButI, unlike you, care about Ron's feelings and therefore didn't tell you because I knew that you would be, like you are evidently demonstrating at the moment, a complete ass."

Harry looked dumbfounded. "Me? An ass? How on earth could you think that I would be an ass?"

"Have you told Ron about Ginny?" Hermione smirked. Harry opened and closed his mouth several times, looking very much like a fish, before he closed his mouth and refused to say anything. "I figured as much. Harry, since Ron has shown such bravery to you, I think that as his best friend you should be honest to him about anything that you need to get off of your conscience."

"Get off my conscience?" Harry looked hesitant as he repeated Hermione's last words. "Um, yeah. I think there's something that I need to uh... tell him. Maybe." Harry tried to say this in an offhand sort of way, but it just seemed like he was nervous. And he was.

"Well?" Ron looked at him.

"Um... Ron? Me and Ginny... That is to say, Ginny and I... Well, we've... done some stuff that... I liked."

Ron's eyes bulged with fury. "Stuff that you liked? STUFF THAT YOU LIKED? Harry, if I just went around doing stuff that I liked, you would be dead right now! Yeah, I think it's a bit obvious you would like banging my sister, but could you-"

Hermione interrupted. "What Ron means to say is, you would like to um... do things with Ginny, but you could say it a bit more politely. It might even help to grimace or make it seem like it was more painful than pleasureful. Ron?"

"Painful? Surely my sister would be b- um, yeah. Painful. Yeah."

"Fine. Painful. Anyway, yeah. Ginny and I have... done things. That I slightly regret now that I see that look on your face RON PLEASE DON'T I DON'T WANNA HAVE TO HURT YOU." Ron's hand was balled into a fist and was about to hit Harry's face when he thought twice about it.

"Wouldn't want to beat up the Boy Who Lived, now would I." Ron dropped his fist and then shrugged. "I need to go find Malfoy. You two talk about it all you want, I need to explain something to him."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. Property of J.K. Rowling. **

"Ron."

"Oh, Draco, I've been wanting to talk to you. I tried to find you yesterday, but-"

"Just hush." Draco grabbed Ron's hands and pulled him closer. "I don't care how you feel about me. I just want to tell you that I… Well, you see, um… I love you." A giant weight much like an anvil lifted off of Draco's chest.

Ron looked relieved and let go of Draco's hands. He his hands to the straight blond locks and wound his fingers in Draco's hair. He pulled Draco's face towards his own and kissed the perfect lips that adorned that face. In between raining kisses on those lips, Ron gasped the words, "I… love… you… too."

Draco, who had by this time been squished up against the wall, stopped the kissing long enough to peer over Ron's shoulder. "I think we should maybe, um… go to the Room of Requirement?" A smile played at his lips as Ron turned around.

"Oh, damn. Maybe we should." A crowd of first and second year girls had gathered around watching the ordeal take place.

The two linked hands and rushed to the Room.

"You told Harry?" Draco asked, tearing his own clothes off before stripping Ron.

"Yeah… You know, I can undress myself."

"You can, I want to." Draco walked behind Ron and cradled him in his arms. Be hegan nibbling Ron's ear, causing Ron to gasp.

Ron felt Draco, hard and ready, against him and turned to face him.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," Draco said.

"But I want to. You don't know how bad I want to."

Draco glanced between Ron's legs and said, "I have some idea." He gave his signature smirk and pushed Ron onto the bed, falling quickly on top of him. "If only we can do it this way." He stroked Ron's face. "I want to look into your eyes when I make you scream my name."

"Why can't we?" Ron asked stupidly.

"It's a bit obvious you've never done this before."

"Of course I-" Ron tried to interrupt but Draco wouldn't let him.

"Like I was saying, it's a bit more complicated for two guys to do this than it is for a guy and a girl to. It's just not the same.'

"How so?" Ron kept making himself look even more stupid.

"Because you… Ron! I can't think with you doing that!"

"Sorry." Ron removed his hand from between Draco's legs and instead cupped Draco's buttocks.

"That's a little bit better. Now, to answer your question. We can't do it this way because, well… you don't have a hole on your front."

"But there has to be some way."

"Oh, just quit it, Ron. Stop trying to make this less unusual for you."

"I'm not…" Ron gasped and then began moaning as Draco began stroking and then pumping him.

"Draco, please…"

"Please what?'

"Just, please…"

"I'm not gonna stop until you open your eyes," Draco let his tongue wander along Ron's neck, "and scream my name."

Ron wrenched his eyes open and did just as Draco told him to.

"Good boy," Draco said teasingly. "Now, I have an urge to taste you, but I think I'll punish you some more for about five minutes."

"Taste me? But you've been licking my neck for… Oh." Comprehension spread like peanut butter across Ron's face.

"Finally beginning to understand the ways of… well, guy on guy?" Draco began to lazily play with Ron once more.

"No. I think it's my turn to be the boss. I think you should put your mouth where it belongs.

Draco was dumbfounded at Ron's bossiness at first, but then smiled. "As you wish."

Draco did what Ron wanted, and even a bit more.

Draco looked up from between Ron's legs and crawled over Ron's lanky frame until he was right above Ron's face. "You owe me."

"What if I don't want to be right here? What if I want it…"

"The other way? Ha, it'll hurt like hell. Especially since it would be your first time."

"So?" Ron tilted his head back to look at Draco. "I don't care about the pain, just as long as it's you and not some other guy doing it."

Realization and care slipped across Draco's face and he crawled back down so his face and Ron's were parallel. "You don't know how much it means to me to hear that."

"You don't know how much it meant to me to say that." Ron caressed Draco's back ever so gently and took him in a soul-wrenching kiss. "Now, where were we?" He asked when the kiss was over.

"I think we were right about... Here." Draco once more got in the position for Ron to be able to easily slip Draco's shaft into his mouth.

"No. We weren't." Ron clamped his mouth shut and turned his face away from Draco.

"Now why would you do something like that?" Draco leaned up to sit on Ron's chest and looked at the redhead quizically.

"Because I already told you what I wanted!" Ron pouted.

"You're acting like a two-year-old that isn't getting the right kind of candy that he wants."

"That's because I'm _not_ getting the right kind of candy that I want."

"I already told you, it's going to hurt like hell." Draco got off of Ron and sat on the bed, pulling back the comforter to cover himself.

"And _I _already told _you_, I don't care how much it hurts as long as it's with you and not some dolt that doesn't care about me!" Ron pushed himself to a sitting position but left himself bare. It was obvious who wanted to continue and who was a bit hesitant about continuing.

Draco sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

_"Yes!!"_

"Fine then. After all, tonight _is _the last night of Christmas holidays, and I have yet to get you a gift."

"A gift? I never said you had to get me a gift."

"I'm giving you one now, or are you too dense to realize that?"

"Oh. Well if you insist on calling it a gift... Fine with me."

"It better be, because if it wasn't fine with you, I don't know what I would do."

Ron groaned in exasperation. "Stop with all the sentimental mess and fuck me already, will you?"

Draco grinned. "Just what I want to hear."

The next morning, it had travelled around school that at about five o'clock in the morning, two characters looking suspiciously like Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley attempted to sneak away from the Room of Requirement to their dormitories. Unfortunately both were punished, as they were caught by Filch. But only Ron and Draco knew the _real_ way that things had happened.


	9. Chapter 9

"Draco?"

"Yeah, Ron?"

"You ever wonder what it would be like if you didn't get the nerve to talk to me?" Ron traced circles across Draco's bare chest. It was five years since their first meeting, their first kiss, the first time they ever looked into each other's eyes with anything more than hate.

"I've thought about it, and do you wanna know what I think?" Draco sat up, causing Ron to slide onto the bed lying on his back.

"I would love you know what you think, Draco."

"I think that even if I didn't get the courage to talk to you then, I would have eventually. I think we were meant for each other, you know?" Draco said this as casually as he said anything, but Ron could tell from his eyes that Draco was serious about what he was saying.

"Like soul mates or something?" Ron resumed the circular motions on Draco's chest.

"Yeah, like soul mates. Only with a deeper meaning, if that's possible."

"I'm sure it's possible. I mean, we are together so it is obviously possible."

"Ron?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"I love you." Draco snuggled up to Ron as close as he could.

"I love you too, Draco." Ron wrapped his arms around his partner, wishing the two could stay like that forever.


End file.
